


LE SPECTACLE

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Xena et Gabrielle se rendent en mission dans un village où a lieu un spectacle un peu particulier.Traduction de "The Show" de BL Miller.





	LE SPECTACLE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Show](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396699) by B.L. Miller. 



LE SPECTACLE

Par B. L. MILLER  
Traduit par Fausta88.

AVERTISSEMENT #1 : Universal/MCA possède les droits sur Xena, Gabrielle, Argo et sur tous ceux qu'elle veut. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour un petit moment. Si vous voulez poster cette histoire sur votre site, je ne vous demande que d'y inclure cet avertissement en entier et de me le faire savoir par email à cette adresse : BMiller@banet.net

AVERTISSEMENT #2 : Cette histoire contient de longues, très longues scènes d'amour entre deux femmes. Si cela vous gêne, NE LA LISEZ PAS !!!! Sinon, considérez-vous comme averti.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : L'intrigue de cette histoire est assez faible. Xena et Gabrielle baignent dans le sexe et l'excitation, rien de plus. Il n'y a pas de thèmes de rédemption dans cette histoire. Personne ne combat, ne meurt ni ne veut couper la gorge à Xena. Cela dit, amusez-vous bien.

DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT : S'il faut en croire Lunacy, on ne devrait pas lire cette histoire au travail.  
\-------------------------------------

Elles arrivèrent aux bornes d'un petit village. C'était la première trace de civilisation qu'elles voyaient depuis presque un quart de lune. "Par les dieux, j'espère qu'il y a une auberge." dit Gabrielle d'une voix geignarde. Son estomac fit écho à ses paroles. Toutes leurs provisions étaient terminées depuis trois jours. La forêt et la rivière n'avaient presque rien donné, même pour Xena, la puissante guerrière. Sa frustration ne faisait que s'ajouter à la fatigue du chaud soleil de l'été. Elles ne pouvaient pas marcher pendant une chandelle sans être en nage. Leurs outres d'eau se vidaient rapidement, bien que les deux femmes essayassent de ne les utiliser que parcimonieusement. Cela prenait du temps de sortir de la route et d'aller remplir les gourdes, un temps qu'aucune des deux ne voulait gaspiller. Il faisait plus frais vers le nord et plus tôt elles y seraient, mieux cela serait. La chaleur ne faisait rien pour améliorer le caractère des deux femmes. Les chamailleries ne servaient qu'à accroître la tension. Elles avaient toutes deux besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer et se relaxer quelques jours.

"Ca a l'air d'être un nouveau village tout-à-fait honnête." observa Xena en descendant de cheval. " Tu te sens bien ?" Xena n'aimait pas envoyer Gabrielle dans un village étranger toute seule, mais toutes deux étaient d'accord que c'était mieux que d'y entrer avec Xena. Il y avait trop de personnes qui nourrissaient de la rancune envers la guerrière. Parfois il valait mieux éviter un village que de risquer de provoquer un bataille inutile. Trop de monde était déjà mort de ses mains.

"Ca ira, Xena. Ne t'inquiète pas." Gabrielle avait l'habitude de la façon dont elles entraient dans les villages. Elle y allait en premier et choisissait l'auberge la plus accueillante qu'elle pouvait trouver. Puis elle parlait au propriétaire et se faisait une impression générale de l'attitude des habitants envers sa compagne. Aplanir les difficultés pour Xena était une des choses que Gabrielle faisait de bon cœur. Elle descendit vers le village, le bâton en main. Elle était compétente avec son bâton et le savait. Elle sourit au souvenir de son dernier match d'entraînement avec Xena. Elle avait réussi à frapper la guerrière juste sur les fesses, les surprenant toutes deux. C'était simplement une autre des choses qu'elle faisait de bon cœur pour Xena. Au fil du temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, de totalement sans défense, elle était devenue capable de se défendre elle-même . C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Xena la laissait pénétrer en premier dans les villages.

Après avoir rapidement examiné le village, Gabrielle trouva une petite auberge confortable qui lui plut. Elle commanda un gobelet de vin et s'assit au bar, engageant une conversation futile avec le barman. Quelques questions du barde révélèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de grief formulé contre Xena. Elle se renseigna pour une chambre pour elles et une stalle pour Argo. Après quelques minutes de marchandage, un autre de ses talents pour lequel Xena était reconnaissante, ils arrivèrent à un accord qui leur convenaient. Gabrielle paya le barman exaspéré et sortit chercher Xena.

Après s'être occupé de Argo et avoir apporté leurs affaires à l'auberge, Xena rejoignit Gabrielle à la petite table dans la salle-à-manger commune. Elle lui sourit pour l'approuver de son bon choix. Cela lui donnait une excellente vue sur la salle, quelque chose que Xena aimait particulièrement. Le dîner venait d'être servi, ainsi qu'un verre de vin et un gobelet de porto. "J'ai pensé que t'en voudrais un." dit Gabrielle en levant son verre.  
"Merci." sourit Xena en levant son gobelet. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de porto. Elle en prit une grande gorgée. Ses joues se gonflèrent quand elle essaya de ne pas tout recracher.  
"Ca va ?" demanda Gabrielle en regarda les grands yeux de Xena. La guerrière avala plusieurs fois avant que ses joues ne redeviennent normales.  
"Oh, par les dieux, qu'est-ce que c'est mauvais." Xena s'essuya la bouche de sa main. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le verre de Gabrielle, en vidant la moitié en essayant de faire disparaître le goût du porto de sa bouche.  
"Laisse m'en un peu." dit Gabrielle en récupérant son verre. Je suppose que le porto était fort ?" Elle n'avait jamais vu Xena réagir au porto de cette façon, peu importait la piquette.  
"C'était dégoûtant. Je n'ai jamais bu quelque chose comme ça." Xena retourna son attention vers la nourriture. "Espérons que ce sera aussi bon que ça en a l'air." Elle prit une pleine cuiller de ragoût. Et stoppa pendant la mastication en jetant un regard à Gabrielle qui avait la même expression sur son visage, et se força à avaler.  
"Par mes dieux, c'est horrible." grimaça Gabrielle. "Tout est trop cuit. C'est chaud, mais c'est tout. Quel est l'imbécile qui se croit le cuistot ?" Elle dit ces derniers mots à voix haute, attirant l'attention sur elles. Xena lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais Gabrielle lui renvoya d'un air de défi. Un petit homme rond sortit en tempête de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier graisseux. "C'est toi le cuistot ?" lui dit Gabrielle, alors qu'il approchait. Elle se leva et le fixa d'un air furieux.  
"C'est moi." rétorqua-t-il en colère. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la compagne de l'Amazone. "Tu oses te plaindre de ma cuisine ?"  
"J'ose me plaindre de ta..." Son esprit bardique essaya de trouver le mot juste. "Tes ordures. Oui, c'est ça. Tes ordures. Bien que je ne pense pas que je jetterais ça aux cochons, ça pourrait les rendre malades." Le cuistot passa par différentes couleurs quand sa pression artérielle monta.  
"Si tu penses que tu peux faire mieux, petite fille, fais comme chez toi." Il agita son bras en direction de la cuisine.  
"C'est sûr que je peux. Mais je ne rends pas service gratuitement." Gabrielle, toujours aussi vive d'esprit, voyait l'opportunité de récolter quelques dinars. "Je ferai quelque chose que les gens mangeront de bon cœur." Elle sourit en voyant sa mâchoire se serrer. "Et tu nous fourniras un sac d'avoine pour notre cheval aussi bien qu'un dîner gratuit."  
"C'est tout ce que tu veux ?" Il avait l'air incroyablement soulagé. Elles ne voulaient qu'un repas et de l'avoine ? Génial. "Marché conclu."  
"Je reviens dans quelques minutes." dit Gabrielle en regardant Xena. La guerrière gloussa et la renvoya d'un geste.  
"Essaye de ne pas faire d'histoires, Gabrielle."  
"Qui, moi ?" Elle lança un sourire à la guerrière en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cuisine, elle réalisa rapidement pourquoi la nourriture avait ce goût fade. Il y avait deux énormes marmites sur le fourneau, les deux remplies de nourriture pour la journée. "Tu fais tout cuire toute la journée ?"  
"Comme ça, c'est toujours chaud." émit le cuistot.  
"Ca continue à cuire." dit Gabrielle en le regardant avec incrédulité. "Le temps que les gens mangent ça, tout est transformé en une cochonnerie de bouillie. En plus, ça ne prend pas du temps de cuire la nourriture dans d'aussi grandes casseroles ?" Elle posa plusieurs pommes de terre sur la table et commença à les éplucher. Le cuisinier alla l'aider.  
"Oui, longtemps. Il faut que je commence tôt le matin pour que ce soit fini pour la foule de l'après-midi."  
"Si tu utilisais des casseroles plus petites, ça ne prendrait pas aussi longtemps et la nourriture ne serait pas trop cuite." Elle sortit une plus petite marmite et y mit les pommes de terre. Après avoir ajouté de l'eau, elle la posa sur le fourneau.  
"Je suppose que oui, mais et si j'ai trop de commandes ? Comment est-ce que je peux les remplir tout le temps ?" Il prit la carotte qu'elle lui tendait et commença à la couper.  
"Hé bien, remets simplement plus de casseroles avant que ce ne soit le coup de feu." Ils continuèrent leur conversation tout en échangeant des recettes et des idées pendant que ça cuisait. A la fin, elles finirent par avoir aussi le gîte gratuit, offert par le généreux cuisinier.

Juste avant de partir, Xena s'arrêta pour demander au barman des renseignements qui pourraient les aider sur leur chemin.  
"Il y a un nouveau village en haut de la route, à trois jours de là." Il réfléchit une minute, en regardant de Xena et Gabrielle. "Vous pourriez l'aimer." ajouta-t-il. Xena le remercia puis sortit.

 

Elles atteignirent le village vers midi. Comme d'habitude, Xena attendit que Gabrielle entrât et aplanît le chemin. Elle profita de ce temps pour panser soigneusement Argo. Gabrielle entra dans la ville et nota tout de suite la différence avec la plupart des autres petits villages qu'elles visitaient. Pas un homme en vue. Elle reconnut quelques femmes en costume d'Amazone, d'autres avaient l'air de guerrières ou de simples habitantes. Elle entra dans une petite auberge et commanda une boisson.  
"Vous avez des chambres libres ?" demanda-t-elle à la femme dernière le bar après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait pas de menace pour Xena ici.  
"Je pourrais trouver une chambre de libre pour toi, ma douce." La femme lui jeta un sourire lubrique qui révéla des dents manquantes. "Elle est tout à côté de la mienne." La serveuse sortit un bras et attrapa le poignet du barde. Gabrielle leva rapidement son bâton et donna un coup sur la tête de la femme.  
"Espèce de salope !" gronda la femme en portant la main à son front pour voir si ça saignait. Gabrielle recula pour avoir suffisamment de place pour son bâton. La femme sauta de derrière son bar et fit face à Gabrielle en position de bataille. Elle tenait une dague qui semblait dangereuse dans sa main gauche. Gabrielle se mit en position défensive, se préparant à parer l'attaque de la dague.  
"Tu devrais apprendre à garder tes mains pour toi." siffla Gabrielle alors qu'elles tournaient en rond. "Toutes les femmes ne succombent pas à tes charmes."  
"Tu es horriblement petite, pour une Amazone." railla la barmaid.  
"Je ne suis pas trop petite pour être une Amazone !" hurla Gabrielle. "Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a une taille requise pour être une Amazone ?" Son visage devint rouge alors qu'elle continuait. "Si je suis assez grande pour être la Reine, alors, je suis assez grande pour être une Amazone !" La foule se tut soudain. La barmaid recula d'un pas et regarda le barde, incrédule. Gabrielle réalisa à l'instant même l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Combien de fois Xena lui avait-elle dit de garder cette information pour elle quand elle entrait dans une nouvelle ville. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à croire qu'elle pouvait être une cible pour quelque seigneur de la guerre. Xena l'avertissait constamment de la rançon qu'on pouvait demander pour la reine de la nation amazone.  
"C'est toi, Gabrielle ?" demanda la barmaid d'un voix pleine d'effroi mêlé de respect. Le barde se redressa de toute sa hauteur, quelle qu'elle fût, et répondit de sa voix la plus autoritaire.  
"Oui, c'est moi." La barmaid baissa son arme et s'inclina légèrement aux paroles de Gabrielle.  
"Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas fait attention à qui tu étais."  
"Et ça fait une différence ? On peut me frapper aussi longtemps que je ne suis pas reine ?" L'indignation de Gabrielle lui fit ignorer la sortie facile qui lui était offerte.  
"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'aurais dû y penser quand tu as mentionné Xena. Je ne veux pas d'ennui."  
"Pourquoi tu aurais des ennuis avec Xena ? Elle n'est plus un seigneur de la guerre maintenant."  
"Je sais ça, j'ai entendu quelques-unes de tes histoires. Mais elle reste quelqu'un dont on ne veut pas se faire un ennemi. S'il te plaît, dis-lui que je ne voulais pas t'offenser."  
"Dis-lui ?" La voix du barde monta d'un octave. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait lui faire quelque chose si tu me frappes. C'est à moi que tu devrais faire des excuses."  
"Ecoute, je n'aurais jamais rien essayé si j'avais su qui tu étais, je te jure."  
"Parce que je suis Reine ?"  
"Parce que tu lui appartiens. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de draguer les femmes des autres. Ca fait du tort au commerce." Gabrielle laissa les mots prendre toute leur signification. Elle pense que Xena et moi sommes amantes, pensa le barde. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, elle remarqua toutes les guerrières qui grouillaient. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, si elle faisait croire que Xena et elle étaient ensemble. "Ecoute, je m'appelle Diana. J'ai des chambres à louer, des belles. Et si je te faisais une réduction sur le prix ?" Les talents naturels de marchandage de Gabrielle prirent le dessus.  
"Rajoute une stalle pour notre cheval."  
"Conclu." Diana soupira en regardant l'Amazone sortir. Elle n'avait pas vu un aussi beau brin de femme depuis des années. Malheureusement elle était prise.

Xena apprit avec plaisir que Gabrielle avait une fois de plus fait un bon marché pour la stalle et la chambre. Elle nota avec encore plus de plaisir la composition du village. Elle avait déjà vu d'autres villages comme celui-ci, mais il y en avait peu et ils étaient loin. A l'exception des villages de l'Ile de Lesbos et d'Amazonie, la plupart ne survivaient pas. Ca allait être bien d'entrer dans une taverne et de ne pas être assaillie par l'odeur d'hommes pas lavés. Et ça ne ferait pas de mal de jeter un coup d'œil dans le village, songea-t-elle. Ses sentiments pour Gabrielle étaient profonds, mais elle savait que sa compagne n'était pas intéressée par le sujet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti le réconfort et la joie d'une autre femme. Peut-être allait-elle pouvoir trouver ce genre d'amusement pendant ce petit arrêt. Gabrielle n'avait pas la moindre idée de se qui se tramait dernière le sourire que la guerrière arborait sur le chemin du village.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Diana les plaça à une petite table près du fond et leur apporta des boissons. Gabrielle commanda le dîner et s'adossa à sa chaise. Elle remarqua l'estrade installée dans le coin opposé. "Xena, regarde, il y a une estrade. Je pourrais peut-être nous récolter quelque dinars, tant que nous sommes là."  
"Si tu en as envie, Gabrielle. Nous avons besoin de renouveler nos provisions." Xena vida la moitié de son gobelet. "Fais-moi plaisir, tu veux ? Ne raconte pas d'histoires sur moi cette nuit."  
"Je vais parler à Diana." Gabrielle se leva.  
"Ramène un autre gobelet de porto" dit Xena.

Gabrielle trouva Diana près du bar. "Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un barde ?"  
"Un barde ?" Diana rit. "Je ne pense pas, chérie. Mes clientes préfèrent une autre sorte d'amusement." Ses mots indiquaient un double sens. Sans comprendre, Gabrielle poursuivit.  
"Mais toutes les tavernes ont besoin d'un barde. Il y a bien quelques-unes de tes clientes qui aimeraient entendre une histoire." La barmaid rit de nouveau.  
"Tu es trop..." Diana chercha le mot juste. "pure pour raconter les histoires que mes clientes aimeraient entendre."  
"Mais tu as une estrade. Que mal cela pourrait bien faire si tu me laissais raconter une histoire." Le barde n'était rien de moins qu'obstinée.  
"Ecoute, il y a un spectacle de prévu dans une demi-chandelle. Demande-moi demain dans la journée. Il pourrait y avoir des clientes là qui pourraient être intéressées par tes histoires." Gabrielle n'aima pas l'inflexion de la voix de Diana quand elle prononça le mot 'histoire'. En commandant une autre tournée, elle retourna vers leur table. Elle fut contente de voir que le dîner venait d'être servi.

"Génial, je suis affamée." s'exclama-t-elle en enfournant une fourchette de nourriture dans sa bouche.  
"Tu ne l'es pas tout le temps, mon petit barde ?" la provoqua Xena. "Est-ce qu'elles ont besoin de toi ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.  
"Non." répondit Gabrielle. "C'est amusant. Diana dit qu'elles ont un autre amusement de prévu cette nuit." La fourchette de Xena s'arrêta à mi-parcours.  
"Gabrielle, elle a dit quelle sorte d'amusement ?"  
"Non, pourquoi tu demandes ?"  
"Juste comme ça." dit Xena d'un ton ennuyé. Gabrielle se satisfit de cette réponse et continua de dévorer son repas. Xena observa la salle, cherchant des signes. En plus de toutes les robustes guerrières, il y avait une multitude de femmes qui semblaient plus délicates, plus douces. Xena jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas une guerrière, on ne pouvait plus la considérer comme délicate. Les deux années et plus de voyage ensemble avaient transformé la jeune fille de Potodeia en une femme amazone musclée, capable de se défendre elle-même et cependant, toujours assez tendre pour caresser un papillon. Xena pensa à nouveau à sa chance d'avoir Gabrielle dans sa vie. Quand elle avait fait le premier pas vers la rédemption, Xena était certaine de ne pas y arriver. Puis Gabrielle était arrivée, pleine de d'émerveillement et d'ébahissement, et, oui , d'un peu du culte du héros. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait laissé la gamine bavarde la suivre, mais elle l'avait fait, et maintenant, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans cette femme aux cheveux de miel. La confiance inébranlable de Gabrielle dans les capacités de Xena à faire le bien était parfois tout ce qui la maintenait, c'était ce qui la gardait des cauchemars sans fin, des souvenirs et des tentations qui menaçaient de libérer à nouveau son côté obscur. Xena ne réalisa pas qu'elle était en train de regarder fixement dans le vide, avant qu'elle ne sente les yeux pers sur elle. Elle sourit d'un air penaud.  
"A quoi pensais-tu ?"  
"A rien." répondit Xena, en reportant son attention sur la nourriture qui était en fait aussi bonne que le repas que Gabrielle avait préparé il y a trois jours dans l'autre village.  
"Oh, on dirait qu'elles se préparent pour le spectacle." dit Gabrielle en voyant la serveuse éteindre certaines des bougies qui longeaient le mur. D'autres bougies furent allumées sur l'estrade, la surexposant par rapport à l'obscurité de la salle. Plusieurs jeunes femmes descendirent les escaliers, s'arrêtant à différentes places près du bar. Xena comprit tout de suite quel genre de femmes elles étaient. Une guerrière avec de courts cheveux blonds se dirigea vers le bar et stoppa près d'une des filles. La guerrière échangea quelques mots avec elle, puis posa sa main sur sa cuisse, juste sous le bord de la courte jupe de la fille. Un coup d'œil rapide informa Xena que l'attention du barde était tournée vers l'estrade que deux filles préparaient pour la représentation. De petits tabourets et des tables furent installées autour de l'estrade ainsi qu'une petite barrière pour séparer les artistes des clientes. Xena retourna son attention sur le bar. La langue de la guerrière était maintenant enfouie dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'endroit où était sa main, Xena pouvait aisément la discerner, pressée entre les cuisses de la fille. La guerrière jeta quelques dinars sur la table et suivit la femme en haut des escaliers. Les sens aiguisés de Xena pour certaines choses lui dirent qu'elle avait jeté bien trop de dinars sur le comptoir pour avoir payé une quelconque boisson. Xena haussa un sourcil en pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'acheter.  
"Elles vont commencer." dit Gabrielle, ramenant l'attention de Xena sur l'estrade. Une petite femme prit position derrière un tambour, provoquant les applaudissements et les sifflets de la foule. Les yeux de Xena s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qui allait commencer.  
"Euh, Gabrielle, il est peut-être temps que tu ailles te coucher." Xena essaya avec grâce d'éviter de causer de l'embarras à Gabrielle.  
"Quoi ? Le spectacle va juste commencer." dit Gabrielle. Diana sauta sur l'estrade.  
"Mesdames, il y a plusieurs numéros prévus ce soir." La foule éclata sous les applaudissements et les vivats. "Notre premier numéro est un de vos favoris. Mesdames, permettez-moi de vous présenter Miss Nikki."  
"Ouais, j'aimerais bien que tu me la présentes." siffla une des femmes dans la foule, provoquant un rire tapageur chez les femmes assises à sa table.  
"Gabrielle, vraiment, je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher." essaya Xena de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas comment Gabrielle allait réagir au spectacle. Elle connaissait l'expérience limitée de Gabrielle avec le sexe et était au courant de la grande pudeur du barde. Il avait fallu presque un an après leur rencontre avant que Gabrielle ne se sentît assez en confiance pour nager nue avec elle.  
"Xena, arrête. Je veux voir le spectacle." gronda Gabrielle, toujours sans se rendre compte de la véritable nature du numéro.

Le tambour commença à battre un rythme soutenu alors que Nikki commençait à danser autour de l'estrade. La foule devint plus bruyante au fur et à mesure que la danse se faisait plus séductrice. Xena prit une grande gorgée de porto en regardant la danseuse bouger les hanches d'une façon des plus appétissantes. Nikki dénoua le lacet qui tenait sa jupe. Retenant le tissu, elle dansa autour de l'estrade, laissant parfois apparaître un peu de peau ce qui provoquait acclamations et hourras.  
"Euh, Xena, est-ce qu'elle va faire ce que je crois qu'elle va faire ?" Les yeux gros comme la lune, Gabrielle fixait les activités sur l'estrade.  
"On peut partir, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise." proposa Xena. Nikki continuait son petit jeu sur scène, jetait sa jupe et révélait une petite culotte mince et moulante.  
"Hum," Gabrielle regarda la femme se déshabiller. Réalisant que Xena venait de lui poser une question, elle arracha son regard de Nikki et regarda la guerrière. "Je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Xena haussa un sourcil et une expression amusée passa sur son visage.  
"J'ai dit qu'on pouvait partir si tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise."  
"Euh, non, c'est bon. Je veux dire, c'est une expérience enrichissante, non ?" Gabrielle retourna son attention sur la strip-teaseuse qui en était à son bustier, encore plus révélateur que le sien. Xena sourit d'un petit air satisfait et reporta son regard sur scène. Nikki leva la main et dénoua son haut, causant encore plus de bruit parmi le groupe de femmes déjà très bruyant. Xena regarda la foule. Elle localisa plusieurs femmes qui s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient ou se caressaient. A sa surprise, - et il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre la guerrière expérimentée -, elle vit une femme assise toute seule, la main profondément enfoncée sous sa jupe. Elle regarda Gabrielle dont l'attention était entièrement tournée vers la scène. Nikki se débarrassait de sa petite culotte.  
"Oh, vache." haleta Gabrielle. Elle avait déjà vu des femmes nues, mais jamais comme ça. Elle ne voyait Xena nue qu'au moment où elles se baignaient ou nageaient ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais vu de femme enlever ses vêtements d'elle-même devant des étrangers. Cette femme voulait être vue, et elle le réclamait de sa danse provocante. Plusieurs dinars volèrent sur l'estrade.  
"Gabrielle, on peut partir." proposa Xena, bien qu'elle fût beaucoup plus intéressée à rester et à profiter du spectacle. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la moiteur croître entre ses jambes.  
"Euh, Xena, est-ce qu'elle va..." Les yeux de Gabrielle restaient fixés sur Nikki. Ses seins oscillaient librement, dansant d'eux-mêmes.  
"Je pense que oui." répondit Xena en prenant une autre gorgée de porto.  
"Oh." dit Gabrielle d'un ton prosaïque, bien que sa bouche soit légèrement ouverte, son regard restait prisonnier de la danseuse. Xena partagea son attention à moitié sur la femme maintenant nue et à moitié sur la jeune femme assise si près d'elle. Gabrielle avait bougé sa chaise pour avoir une meilleure vue, sans que Xena l'eût remarqué. Gabrielle s'étrangla presque dans son vin quand la femme se pencha en avant, offrant une vue imprenable sur son intimité à toute la salle. Xena lui tapota le dos gentiment, souriant d'un petit air satisfait d'une façon très agaçante.  
"Ca va ?" Xena avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant l'inconfort de Gabrielle.  
"Très bien." grogna Gabrielle, l'embarras colorant ses traits. Elle était reconnaissante de la lumière tamisée autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait et ne voulait pas que Xena le remarquât. Xena le remarqua, bien entendu, mais choisit de ne rien dire sur le moment. Elle profitait des deux spectacles, sur la scène et à la table. Gabrielle était complètement emballée par les activités sur l'estrade, plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, songea Xena. 'Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer dans ta jolie petite tête ?' s'étonna-t-elle.

Nikki finit son numéro sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflets. Diana et de nombreuses serveuses coururent remplir les gobelets et prendre les commandes. Gabrielle finit rapidement son verre et regarda dans la salle. Elle vit plusieurs couples en grande conversation, parmi d'autres choses. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses quand elle était au village des Amazones, mais des exhibitions en plein public étaient encore inédites pour elle. Elle avait vu des couples se tenir la main ou s'embrasser, mais jamais plus que ça. Elle avait entendu les filles du village parler de certaines choses que deux femmes pouvaient se faire et elle avait lu les descriptions d'amour au féminin de Sappho, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu. Il était même rare qu'elle se caresse, toujours en s'assurant que Xena était partie chasser et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Elle serait morte d'embarras si Xena l'avait surprise se faire ça à elle-même. Une nouvelle pensée la frappa. Est-ce que Xena avait ce genre d'urgence ? Si oui, elle n'en parlait jamais, non pas que la puissante guerrière lui parlât jamais de ce genre de sujets. Elle se souvint de son embarras quand Xena lui avait parlé pour la première fois de la malédiction de Héra. Bien que Gabrielle ne l'eût jamais expérimenté elle-même, Xena avait toujours mal au ventre. Elle prenait une poudre à cette période de la lune. Gabrielle lui avait posé des questions sur la poudre et Xena le lui avait expliqué de façon prosaïque. Gabrielle était devenue si embarrassée et troublée qu'elle n'était jamais revenue sur le sujet.

Son attention revint sur la scène où se tenaient maintenant deux femmes. Le public rugit son approbation. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Xena. Que pouvaient bien faire deux femmes sur scène ? "Xena, qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire ?"  
Xena retourna son attention vers le barde. "Attends et tu verras." dit-elle d'un voix basse et profonde. Du coin de l'œil, la guerrière nota qu'une table était apportée sur l'estrade. Elle savait parfaitement ce que les deux femmes allaient faire, et la zone chaude entre ses jambes le savait aussi. Tournant son attention sur Gabrielle, elle regarda intensément le barde en étudiant sa réaction.  
"Mesdames, puis-je vous présenter Tawni et Syres." La voix de Diana éclata au-dessus du vacarme de la foule ivre. Elle quitta la scène quand les deux femmes se mirent en place. Le tambour commença à suivre un nouveau rythme sur lequel elles dansèrent ensemble. La danse était évocatrice et sensuelle, leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre. Quand leurs langues sortirent et rencontrèrent celle de l'autre, Gabrielle en renversa presque son verre. Ce ne fut que la rapide réaction de Xena qui l'empêcha de se renverser. Cette action fit rougir légèrement le cou de Gabrielle.  
Tawni ôta le bustier de Syres, révélant sa large poitrine à la foule. L'esprit de Gabrielle finit par enregistrer ce qui allait véritablement se passer. "Xena, hum, je crois que tu avais raison. Je devrais vraiment aller me coucher." Elle commença à se lever, mais sentit la poigne de fer de Xena sur son avant-bras la forcer à se rasseoir.  
"Tu voulais apprendre, Gabrielle." Sa voix était basse, autoritaire. "Assieds-toi et apprends." Xena reporta son attention sur le couple sur scène maintenant seins nus. La bouche de Tawni était refermée sur le sein de Syres, les bruits de succion et les gémissements parvenaient à peine au-dessus de la foule. Elle maintint sa prise sur le bras du barde. Du coin de l'œil, Xena vit l'attention de Gabrielle se reporter sur l'estrade. Gabrielle finit son verre et en demanda un autre, sans quitter la scène des yeux. Elle était complètement fascinée par le spectacle et cela se voyait sur son visage.  
Les deux femmes étaient maintenant complètement nues, leurs mains pressées entre les jambes de l'autre. Gabrielle réalisa que son propre sexe réagissait aux activités sur scène. Xena avait pris conscience qu'elle devenait de plus en plus mouillée quelque temps auparavant, et se posait des questions à propos de Gabrielle. L'expression sur le visage de son amie montrait plus qu'un simple intérêt bardique, mais jusqu'à quel point, Xena ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle ne voulait pas y lire plus que ce qu'il n'y avait. Elle s'étonna, Gabrielle n'avait jamais mentionné d'intérêt pour les femmes, seulement pour des hommes variés qu'elles avaient rencontrés le long du chemin. Elle avait même été mariée, bien que brièvement. C'était peut-être une réaction due aux trop nombreux jours sur la route et à un peu trop de vin. Xena estima la quantité de vin que le barde était en train de boire. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les limites de Gabrielle. La jeune reine des Amazones pouvait devenir très étourdie et bavarde si elle dépassait ses limites. A de rares occasions, Xena l'avait délibérément laissée s'enivrer juste pour la voir sourire et rire à tout propos. Elle adorait le côté joueur du barde. Gabrielle était une torche vive dans la nuit sombre de la guerrière. Gabrielle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de fois où son sourire avait éclairci son humeur noire.  
Les femmes sur scène changèrent de position. Tawni était maintenant allongée sur la table, les jambes écartées. Syres était à genoux, le visage enfoncé entre ses jambes. Les yeux de Xena s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu un sex-show et son corps réagissait. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité se former entre ses jambes et mourait d'envie de se toucher et de soulager sa tension. A travers ses paupières baissées, elle regarda Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle respirait de façon saccadée et rapide, ses yeux collés sur les femmes. Son esprit se remplissait des mots de Sappho, son corps vibrait de la passion de sa jeunesse. Elle avala plusieurs gorgées de son vin quand les femmes changèrent de position. Elle n'osait pas regarder Xena de peur que la guerrière ne lît les émotions sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était toute retournée comme ça. Même quand elle avait fait l'amour avec Perdicus, elle n'avait rien ressenti de semblable. La passion entre deux femmes avait beau avoir été décrite par Sappho, lire et voir étaient deux choses différentes pour Gabrielle. En regardant le duo, son esprit lui présenta les scènes avec elle comme actrice. Elle imagina une langue douce et robuste contre son centre, de gentils doigts jouer avec ses tétons. Elle se perdit elle-même dans sa rêverie pendant quelques battements de cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Xena allait certainement lui demander à quoi elle pensait si elle voyait cela. Comment l'expliquer ? Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux et termina son vin. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de se soulager. "Xena, je monte tout de suite. Tu ne devrais pas aller voir Argo ou un truc comme ça ?" Elle se gronda intérieurement. 'Beau boulot, barde.' se châtia-t-elle. 'Ou un truc comme ça ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas directement et que tu ne le lui dis pas ? Xena, ne monte pas tout de suite, parce que je serais trop embarrassée que tu me trouves la main entre les jambes." Elle essaya de se rattraper. "Je veux dire, tu ne disais pas que tu ne passais pas assez de temps avec elle ? Je m'imaginais que puisque c'était une belle nuit et tout ça..."  
"Ca sonne bien, Gabrielle." dit Xena en se levant aussi.  
"Okay, alors je te vois dans... disons une demi-chandelle ?" Elle essayait de jauger le temps qu'elle aurait.  
"Certainement un peu plus que ça." répondit Xena. Gabrielle hocha la tête et monta, pleinement consciente de la moiteur entre ses jambes. Sa culotte était si mouillée qu'elle était certaine de devoir la tordre. Xena regarda avec amusement le barde escalader les escaliers.  
Elle avait regardé le barde fermer les yeux. Xena avait fixé son attention entièrement sur elle, regardant sa respiration s'accélérer, sa langue parcourir ses lèvres. Xena avait senti son corps réagir à la vue de Gabrielle. 'Oh mon barde," pensa Xena, "si seulement tu savais l'effet que tu me fais.' Elle savait parfaitement sur qui elle allait fantasmer pendant sa masturbation de ce soir. Quand Gabrielle s'était soudain levée et avait suggéré qu'elle allât voir Argo, Xena avait su ce qu'elle allait faire une fois en haut. Elle fut heureuse de la chance d'être seule pour un moment, elle aussi avait un besoin qui demandait à être satisfait. Elle régla rapidement la note puis sortit. Elle se dirigea vers les bois à la lisière de la ville. En quelques minutes, elle arriva à un coin tranquille. Satisfaite d'être complètement seule, elle posa son épée près d'elle et s'allongea. Sa main glissa sous sa jupe et dans sa culotte. Ses doigts prirent rapidement leur position familière. Son esprit se fixa sur Gabrielle, sortant toute fraîche de l'eau par une chaude journée, les rayons du soleil dansant sur son corps mouillé. Succombant au charme de son imagination, les doigts de Xena bougeaient d'eux-mêmes, sachant d'avance ce dont avait besoin leur maîtresse et satisfaisant ce besoin.  
Gabrielle ferma la porte derrière elle et se précipita sur le lit. Sans s'inquiéter d'enlever ses vêtements, elle baissa sa culotte et s'allongea, appuyant sa jambe contre le mur en support. Elle imagina une femme musclée la tenir, l'aimer, sucer ses tétons et les rendre presque douloureusement durs. Gabrielle laissa ses pensées guider ses gestes, pinçant le bout de ses seins et finalement repoussa son bustier quand le contact ne lui suffit plus. Ses doigts roulèrent et pincèrent ses tétons, provoquant une nouvelle inondation entre ses jambes. Elle imagina la femme descendre, enfouir sa tête entre ses jambes, la goûter. Les doigts de Gabrielle imitaient les mouvements que la femme serait censée faire. Elle n'avait jamais senti de langue sur son sexe. Perdicus était bien trop sérieux pour cela, mais elle imagina que cela devait être doux, bien plus doux que ses doigts. Sans qu'elle ne le réalisât, l'image de la femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et de perçants yeux bleus. Elle formula inconsciemment un son. "Xena..." Cela en dit long à Gabrielle. Son imagination se fixa sur Xena. Elle se représenta les mains de la guerrière, sa bouche, sa langue sur son corps et rapidement, elle s'envola. Ses hanches quittèrent le lit quand ses doigts vibrèrent sans pitié contre son bourgeon gonflé. Elle sentit sa liqueur couler de son corps, glisser le long de sa fente. Elle ne sut pas si elle avait crié et s'en moquait. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne trouvât l'énergie de se lever et de se nettoyer. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à sa compagne de lit l'odeur sur ses mains ou sur son corps.  
Xena entra quelque temps plus tard et se dirigea vers la cuvette d'eau. "J'empeste d'avoir brossé Argo." mentit-elle. "J'arrive dans une minute." Elle entendit le grognement de Gabrielle acquiescer. Lavant rapidement ses mains, elle prit le temps de passer un tissu mouillé dans sa culotte. Cela fait, elle se changea rapidement et grimpa dans le lit, pensant s'endormir rapidement. Ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Elle essaya de ne pas penser au corps près d'elle. Gabrielle lui tournait le dos et Xena avait une vue imprenable sur le modelé de la cuisse du barde, puisqu'il faisait trop chaud pour des couvertures. Forçant ses yeux à se fermer, elle essaya ses techniques de relaxation, ce qui ne marcha pas. Elle roula loin du barde. Il lui fallu presque une chandelle avant de trouver le sommeil.  
Gabrielle sentit Xena rouler plus loin. Son esprit rejouait les scènes de son fantasme. Elle combattit l'urgence de la rejoindre et de se blottir contre elle. La guerrière lui poserait certainement de dures questions. Elle s'endormit, un sourire sur le visage et la vision de sa guerrière à l'esprit.

Un silence inconfortable plana sur elles toute la journée. Toutes deux étaient plongées dans leurs sentiments et leurs désirs nouvellement découverts. Si perdues dans leurs pensées, elles ne remarquèrent pas ce silence. Elles étaient prêtes à descendre dîner quand elles se frôlèrent accidentellement. La sensation de la main de Xena effleurant doucement le taille de Gabrielle la fit haleter. Les doigts de Xena picotèrent sous le contact inattendu. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard rapide, aucune d'elles n'osant exprimer ses sentiments, bien que Xena fût tentée de suspecter que le barde avait de nouvelles pensées après les expériences de la nuit précédente.  
Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand Gabrielle suggéra de prendre quelques verres après le dîner, après tout, la nuit était belle. Gabrielle ne savait pas lui mentir et une pensée se forma rapidement dans la tête de Xena. Alors comme ça, son petit barde était curieux, hein ? Hé bien, attendons de voir ce que la nuit allait apporter, n'est-ce pas ? Des pensées polissonnes prirent forme dans l'esprit de Xena, son visage restant un masque pour Gabrielle. Elle était sûre que Xena allait protester de rester là après le repas, mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de la table et des chaises, Xena avait réussi à leur avoir la table du coin. Elle était isolée par sa position, mais offrait une pleine vue sur la scène. A la place des chaises, des bancs rembourrés étaient fixés à des murs tout aussi molletonnés. Quand la lumière fut tamisée pour le spectacle, Xena regarda avec un remerciement silencieux les deux lampes au-dessus d'elles être éteintes et remplacées par une seule chandelle sur la table. La serveuse leur laissa trois tournées de boissons en expliquant qu'elle prenait sa pause déjeuner et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant la fin du spectacle. Tout marchait de façon splendide pour Xena qui pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux si elle avait elle-même organisé les détails. Les Moires devaient lui sourire cette nuit. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de convaincre un petit barde d'exprimer ses désirs les plus cachés.  
Gabrielle avait fini son verre et en était au deuxième quand Nikki monta sur scène. Xena se rapprocha du barde, prétextant un meilleur angle de vue. En faisant ainsi, Xena s'arrangea pour placer sa cuisse fermement contre celle de Gabrielle. Elle s'appuya en arrière et posa son bras contre le rembourrage derrière Gabrielle. "C'est plus confortable." dit-elle au regard que lui lança le barde. De sa position, elle pouvait non seulement voir ce que regardait Gabrielle, mais avait une vue imprenable sur le barde lui-même. Gabrielle, les yeux fixés sur la femme à moitié nue sur scène, ne pouvait pas voir le regard affamé juste derrière elle. Sa chaleur était montée rapidement quand elle finit son verre. Nikki venait de terminer et on préparait l'estrade pour le prochain numéro. "J'me demande si ce seront les mêmes filles qu'hier." souffla doucement Xena dans l'oreille de Gabrielle.  
"Je-Je ne sais pas." balbutia-t-elle. Xena était trop proche, bien trop proche. Elle sentait le souffle de la guerrière contre son oreille, sa cuisse contre sa cuisse. Elle pouvait à peine se retenir de fermer les yeux et de se caler contre la robuste femme derrière elle. Elle se frotta les yeux comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, très enclines à suivre les élans de ses reins.  
"Là, appuie-toi, tu as l'air fatiguée." Xena se cala sur son siège et attira Gabrielle contre elle, repositionnant sa bouche contre l'oreille du barde. Gabrielle fut prise de court devant les caresses de Xena en public. Sentant la question non formulée, Xena répondit. "Il fait sombre ici, Gabrielle. Personne ne peut rien voir." Dans un gloussement qui résonna à travers le barde, Xena ajouta. "En plus, tout le monde est très occupé avec ses propres problèmes, en ce moment. Tu pourrais crier et tout le monde s'en ficherait." Ce derniers mots furent dits doucement, en réponse à une pensée qui traversait Xena. Gabrielle éteignit la chandelle sur la table et s'appuya contre l'épaule derrière elle, le bras de la guerrière autour de sa taille et sa main reposant légèrement contre son ventre. En regardant vers la scène, Gabrielle vit que Tawni et Syres se caressaient les seins, provoquant des grognements de plaisir de part et d'autre.  
"Tu t'amuses bien ?" La voix de gorge de Xena envoyait des frissons à travers le barde déjà excité. Xena sourit en la voyant fermer les yeux au son de sa voix.  
"Hmmm." répondit Gabrielle sans oser parler. Elle ouvrit les paupières et regarda sur scène, effrayée de ce que Xena pourrait voir dans ses yeux. Elle devint vivement consciente des doigts musclés formant de petits cercles sur son estomac. Bien qu'elle sentît qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose, elle ne le fit pas. C'était trop bon pour être interrompu.  
"Bon." la voix de Xena assaillit à nouveau ses sens. "Détends-toi et profites-en, Gabrielle. Rien n'arrivera que tu ne le veuilles, compris ?" Bien qu'elle touchât sa main, Xena se devait de faire comprendre à Gabrielle qu'elle était en sécurité quoi qu'il arrive, ou n'arrive pas. Elle retint sa respiration en attendant la réponse du barde.  
"Je te fais confiance." Les paroles de Gabrielle étaient dites si doucement que seule Xena put les entendre. Elle sentit la guerrière souffler puis reprendre la douce caresse sur son ventre.  
"Ouvre les yeux. Regarde la scène." commanda doucement Xena. Les yeux de Gabrielle s'ouvrirent pour voir le couple se sucer le bout des seins à tour de rôle. "C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Gabrielle frissonna involontairement au son hypnotique de la voix de Xena. Elle ne put que hocher la tête, les yeux fixés sur les activités de l'estrade et son corps fixé sur les activités de la table. Les doigts de Xena avaient réussi à trouver leur chemin juste sous le bord du bustier. Rien qu'à la pensée de ces robustes doigts caressant ses seins, la sève de Gabrielle commença à couler avec plus d'urgence.  
"Mmmm, très bien." réussit à murmurer le barde. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'elle ne parlait pas du spectacle.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gabrielle ?" Les paroles de Xena la forçaient à prendre une décision et à la faire connaître. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle dirigea sa petite main vers le bas et enveloppa le poignet de Xena. Elle la regarda à travers ses paupières et lui poussa la main sous son bustier. Gabrielle haleta à la sensation des doigts robustes et de la paume chaude qui massaient ses seins. Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, elle chercha un support contre Xena. Celle-ci retira sa main, causant un murmure de protestation du barde. A contrecœur, Gabrielle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et regarda Xena.  
"N'arrête pas." dit-elle dans un souffle.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter." grogna Xena en déposant le barde sur ses genoux. "Je voulais juste avoir une meilleure position. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent et Xena ne perdit pas de temps pour goûter les lèvres et la bouche qu'elle voulait.  
Gabrielle se raidit tout d'abord puis se détendit et s'abandonna à la langue exigeante de Xena. Celle-ci la déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût à califourchon sur ses hanches, face à la scène. Ne souhaitant plus être plus longtemps encombrée par le bustier très décolleté du barde, elle le délaça rapidement. Elle avait presque fini quand elle sentit les mains de Gabrielle couvrir les siennes.  
"Xena, et les autres ? Et si quelqu'un me voyait ?" Gabrielle jeta un regard alentour pour réaliser qu'en fait, tout le monde était déjà très occupé avec des choses plus importantes à leurs propres tables. Seul un incendie aurait pu les faire bouger.  
"Je m'en fiche." grogna Xena en ôtant le bustier et en exposant les seins de Gabrielle à la salle avant de les couvrir de ses mains robustes. Ses doigts entourèrent puis pincèrent légèrement les tétons roses. Gabrielle cambra le dos, pressant ses seins contre les mains de Xena. C'était une bonne chose que personne ne leur prêtât attention quand Gabrielle ne put plus contrôler ses cris et ses gémissements. "Tu aimes le spectacle, Gabrielle ?" Le souffle chaud baignait son oreille, faisant frissonner de désir la conteuse. "Ouvre les yeux, regarde le spectacle." Les femmes sur scène étaient agenouillées sur la table, l'une en face de l'autre, les mains enfoncées entre les jambes de l'autre. Gabrielle poussa un grognement à cette vue.  
Les doigts de Xena trouvèrent rapidement le bord de la culotte de Gabrielle. Tout aussi tentée qu'elle fût de simplement l'arracher, elle la laissa se soulever et l'enlever. Réinstallant Gabrielle sur ses genoux, Xena approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du barde. Elle l'avait positionnée de telle façon que Gabrielle lui faisait maintenant face, se donnant un total accès à son corps. "Je te veux, Gabrielle. Je te veux et je vais te prendre là, tout de suite." Ses mots commandaient au barde, la captivaient. Gabrielle n'aurait pas plus pu dire 'non' que d'arrêter de respirer. Elle était complètement à la merci des caprices de Xena et la guerrière le savait. "Je vais te faire gémir, Gabrielle, je vais te faire crier mon nom de plaisir." Elle fut récompensée par un profond gémissement venant du barde. Ce sensuel gémissement ne servit qu'à accroître le ruissellement entre les jambes de Xena. Elle était certaine de bientôt ne plus pouvoir elle-même en supporter plus. Les doigts de Gabrielle trouvèrent leur chemin dans les longues tresses de Xena, encourageant la guerrière, si tant était qu'elle avait besoin d'encouragement. La bouche réclama le cou du barde, le ravageant de son amour et de son désir, sans s'inquiéter des marques qu'elle y laissait. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des tétons de Gabrielle, faisant rouler le bouton sensible entre l'index et le pouce.  
"Xena... Ouiiii." Les halètements de Gabrielle ne servaient qu'à alimenter le feu entre elles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amour. Incapable de résister à la tentation,, elle se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres déjà écartées contre celles de Xena. Les baisers du barde étaient pleins d'émerveillement et de questions. Xena lui permit d'explorer, adorant les tentatives de découverte de la langue du barde. Quand Gabrielle prit l'initiative et pressa ses mains sur les côtés des seins de Xena, la guerrière fut incapable d'étouffer un gémissement sourd. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le barde fût passionnée, mais n'aurait jamais attendu autant de bravoure de la part de Gabrielle. Elle souhaita simplement avoir mis une tunique en coton au lieu de ses cuirs. Ses mains descendirent prendre en coupe le derrière bien formé de Gabrielle, le rapprocher d'elle et forcer les genoux du barde à s'écarter, lui donnant meilleur accès à son sexe. Gabrielle stoppa le baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Xena, heureuse des robustes bras qui supportaient son corps qui tournait en gelée à ce moment-là. Les gémissements de plaisir qui parvenaient de la scène s'ajoutèrent à leur passion.  
"Je t'aime, Gabrielle." murmura Xena en portant la main sur le devant, effleurant gentiment des doigts les bouclettes douces. Gabrielle répondit avec un gémissement quand son corps réalisa où se dirigeait la main de la guerrière. Xena gloussa à voix basse jusqu'à ce que son doigt glissât entre les replis de Gabrielle et fut immédiatement trempée. "Par les dieux, Gabrielle, tu es si mouillée." Xena grogna quand ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement à la sensation de plaisir. Les mots étaient bien loin du barde à ce moment-là, toutes ses pensées se limitaient aux doigts de Xena qui la caressaient maintenant doucement, implorant la permission d'entrer. Les hanches de la conteuse bougeaient en rythme contre les doigts tendres quoique robustes. "Gabrielle..." C'était une question qui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Tout ce que Gabrielle put faire fut d'opiner de la tête, son corps réclamant à grands cris le contact. Soucieuse de l'inexpérience juvénile de son amour, Xena la pénétra d'un seul doigt, la caressant en entrant et sortant, plus profondément à chaque caresse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire du souci.  
"Oh... par les dieux, Xena... mmmh... oh oui." Les doux cris de Gabrielle contre son cou encouragea Xena à explorer plus loin. Elle plaça non sans hésitation un deuxième doigt près de son ouverture. La poussée des hanches de Gabrielle bannit toute pensée de l'esprit de Xena quand elle plongea ses deux doigts profondément dans l'entrée de corail.  
"Gabrielle..." La voix basse, autoritaire et rauque de Xena hypnotisait et mettait en transe le barde. Elle était comme de la cire molle entre les mains capables de Xena. "Sens mes doigts en toi... C'est ma caresse qui te fait vibrer comme ça." Elle sourit quand elle sentit la tête du barde lui donner son accord. Les hanches du barde accrurent leur tempo, écrasant son sexe contre la main de la guerrière. Xena leva son pouce pour frotter contre le clitoris.  
"Oh !" s'exclama Gabrielle au contact direct de cet endroit que personne à part elle-même n'avait jamais touché. Elle serra les dents et raidit sa prise autour du cou de Xena. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, hâtant le rythme que les doigts de Xena avaient créé.  
"Je suppose que tu aimes cela ?" taquina Xena en augmentant ses mouvements de pompe. Un grognement fut sa réponse. Les doux cris de Gabrielle contre son oreille et le ruissellement accrû de liquide contre sa main informèrent Xena de l'orgasme imminent du barde.  
"Xena... oh Xena." haleta Gabrielle. Elle essaya de forcer ses yeux à s'ouvrir, de regarder son amour, mais chaque poussée des robustes doigts de Xena forçait ses yeux à se fermer.  
"Laisse-toi aller." murmura doucement Xena quand elle sentit le corps de Gabrielle trembler contre elle. "Je t'ai, Gabrielle. Laisse-toi aller." Ses doigts trouvèrent un point à l'intérieur et elle le frotta, son pouce travaillant doublement à l'extérieur.  
"Xena !!" cria-t-elle. Les ongles de Gabrielle plongèrent dans les muscles du dos de Xena quand son corps explosa de plaisir. Les doigts de Xena continuèrent leur mission quand les vagues déferlèrent les unes après les autres en elle, la laissant épuisée et sans défense. Gabrielle enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Xena, laissant ses larmes couler contre la peau bronzée. Elle ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants.  
Xena enleva sa main de sa gaine chaude et mouillée et repoussa Gabrielle pour regarder son visage. Elle voulait voir ce regard, cette expression de totale satisfaction. Elle leva la main pour gommer une larme errante et respira le parfum de plaisir de Gabrielle sur ses doigts. "Je t'aime, Gabrielle." murmura-t-elle tendrement.  
"Xena." répondit Gabrielle dans un souffle. Xena l'attira à elle pour un doux baiser, rempli d'amour et de dévotion, avant de presser le barde contre son épaule. Elle la berça dans ses bras, caressant maintenant de ses mains le dos nu de Gabrielle.  
"Chut. Reste tranquille une minute." Elle cajolait son précieux fardeau, attendant que le tremblement cessât. Elle relâcha se prise quand elle sentit les si douces lèvres de Gabrielle se presser contre son cou. Elle souleva le barde pour la regarder.  
"Je t'aime." dit doucement Gabrielle, se penchant pour partager un baiser.  
"Ca va ?" demanda Xena, d'une voix soucieuse quand ses doigts trouvèrent une autre larme. Gabrielle hocha la tête et essuya la goutte salée.  
"Ouais." Elle sourit et prit une profonde respiration. "C'est simplement que... enfin, je n'ai jamais..." Elle stoppa en balbutiant quand elle sentit les doigts de Xena contre ses lèvres. Sa propre odeur sur ces doigts parvint à son nez, la rappelant au plaisir qu'elle recevait encore quelques moments auparavant, comme si son corps pouvait lui faire oublier.  
"Chut. Je crois que je comprends." dit doucement Xena. Elle soupçonnait Gabrielle de n'avoir jamais expérimenté un orgasme aussi puissant. De savoir qu'elle en était responsable lui fit arborer un sourire satisfait et espiègle. "Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as aimé, hein ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Son regard s'abaissa vers les seins du barde, toujours visibles dans la lumière tamisée. Xena n'était que vaguement consciente que le spectacle était terminé et que les clientes mettaient de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements et partaient.  
"Beaucoup, même." La voix de Gabrielle avait plus de tonus et sa respiration revenait à la normale. Elle suivit le regard de Xena et devint immédiatement consciente de leur environnement. "Xena, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Tout le monde s'en va." Elle chercha des yeux son bustier sans être vraiment sûre du moment où il avait disparu. Xena le retrouva et l'aida à nouer les lacets. Gabrielle tendit la main vers sa petite culotte, mais elle fut enlevée d'un geste brusque par les doigts plus longs et le bras plus rapide de Xena.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas de cela." Xena la fourra entre ses seins. Elle sentit l'humidité de l'entrejambe contre sa peau. Réprimant l'urgence de prendre à nouveau le barde ici et à l'instant, Xena l'aida gentiment à se remettre sur pied. Gabrielle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir marcher après tout cela et fut reconnaissante du bras robuste que Xena lui donna alors qu'elles se dirigeaient lentement vers leur chambre. Une fois en haut, Xena prit de l'avance pour ouvrir la porte. Ses longues enjambées l'amenèrent dans le vestibule bien en avance sur le barde. Elle avait ouvert la porte et luttait maladroitement avec les lacets de ses bottes, à l'intérieur, avant que Gabrielle n'entrât dans la chambre et ne fermât la porte.

"Laisse-moi faire." dit doucement Gabrielle en s'agenouillant devant la guerrière assise sur le lit. Xena ne bougea pas. Elle vit le barde déplacer ses mains hors du passage et commencer à délacer ses bottes. La jeune Amazone en termina une, mais ne fit pas l'effort de l'ôter. Ses mains glissèrent et caressèrent les genoux de Xena. Les yeux de Xena battirent nerveusement à ce doux contact. Gabrielle était fascinée par la peau sous ses mains. Ses doigts bougèrent pour caresser la peau douce derrière les genoux lorsqu'elle approcha sa bouche pour les embrasser. Les yeux du barde se fermèrent en entendant Xena inspirer fortement.  
"Par les dieux, Gabrielle." Xena soupira en sentant les mains de Gabrielle délacer son autre botte. Tout ce que les douces mains du barde touchaient, envoyait des picotements en elle. Elles envoyaient des décharges électriques jusqu'au centre de son être. Elle eut la chair de poule, là où les lèvres de Gabrielle l'avaient touchée. Elle ne remarqua pas son autre botte partir, son attention fixée sur le visage de Gabrielle, essayant de lire ses pensées et ses émotions. L'émerveillement, la fascination, la crainte, le désir et l'amour tourbillonnaient dans les yeux de Gabrielle.

Toujours à genoux, Gabrielle laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les mollets et les cuisses de Xena. Elle adorait sentir les muscles robustes jouer sous ses doigts. Elle posa les mains sur le haut des cuisses de Xena et se leva. Elle tendit la main avec une question muette. Xena la prit et se permit d'être menée au bord du lit. Incapable de résister, elle attira rudement Gabrielle à elle, l'embrassant de toute sa passion. Les bras de Gabrielle se drapèrent autour du cou de la guerrière, la rapprochant encore. Aucune des deux ne s'inquiétait de savoir si elle pouvait respirer. Quand Xena la relâcha, Gabrielle vacilla légèrement, soutenue aussitôt par les bras musclés. "Merci." dit le barde lorsqu'elle eut regagné son souffle. "Tu m'as coupé le souffle, tu sais." murmura-t-elle. Ses doigts trouvèrent les lanières des cuirs de Xena et glissèrent dessous, entre elles et la peau de la guerrière.  
"Ce n'est que justice, tu m'as fait la même chose." répondit Xena tout aussi doucement quand la première, puis la seconde lanière glissèrent de ses épaules. Les mains de Gabrielle quittèrent son corps, au grand dam de Xena, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisât vers où elles se dirigeaient. Gabrielle glissa deux doigts sous le cuir entre les seins de Xena et en sortit sa petite culotte, fourrée là plus tôt par la guerrière. Xena laissa échapper un profond gémissement rauque. Elle était à la torture et le savait. Elle ne savait simplement pas quelle déesse remercier. Ses cuirs furent enlevés, offrant sa poitrine ferme et les tétons déjà dressés au regard inquisiteur de Gabrielle. Elle sentit les yeux du barde la fixer, mémoriser son corps. "Gabrielle..." Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
"Oups, désolée." gloussa Gabrielle. "Je profitais juste de la vue." Ses mains allèrent se poser sous les seins de Xena.  
"Alors permets-moi de faire la même chose." Xena se tendit et ôta rapidement le bustier du barde. Voir à nouveau les seins de Gabrielle ouvrit à nouveau le robinet entre ses jambes. L'urgence qui brûlait en elle menaçait de la consumer trop tôt. "Gabrielle..." Sa voix fêlée par le besoin, elle suppliait. Gabrielle savait qu'elle luttait pour garder son contrôle. En quelques battements de cœur, elles étaient toutes deux nues et sur le lit.  
Xena était à moitié sur Gabrielle et à moitié sur le lit, leurs jambes emmêlées. Sa cuisse sentit l'humidité chaude de Gabrielle pressée contre elle. Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, Xena replia ses genoux sous elle et colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Gabrielle. "Relève ton genou." C'était un ordre auquel Gabrielle obéit de bon cœur. Les deux femmes frémirent au contact. Gardant son torse baissé vers Gabrielle, Xena bougea ses hanches de haut en bas, gémissant du frottement mouillé contre son sexe. Ses bras se drapèrent autour de Gabrielle, tout comme les bras du barde s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Gabrielle caressa gentiment les cheveux de Xena quand de petits cris sortirent des lèvres de la guerrière. "Gabrielle... Oh, par les dieux... Oh." Xena perdit toutes ses facultés à penser ou à parler quand elle sentit les doigts de Gabrielle se diriger devant elle et capturer ses seins. Xena pressa son visage dans son cou, effrayée de lui faire un suçon à force de baisers passionnés. La pensée de perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même effrayait et excitait à la fois la guerrière et ses nerfs menaçaient d'exploser d'un coup. "Ga...bri...elle !" Le nom fut imploré à travers des dents serrées lorsque l'orgasme tant attendu déchira son corps. Gabrielle bougea rapidement les doigts pour pincer les tétons de Xena, multipliant la force de son orgasme. Xena était certaine que Gabrielle aurait des bleus à l'endroit où ses doigts avaient malaxé le corps du barde.

Elle resta dans cette position un moment. "Je ne peux pas bouger." finit-elle par admettre. Ayant regagné son sang-froid plus rapidement, Gabrielle gloussa en entendant la guerrière admettre sa faiblesse.  
"Laisse-moi t'aider." dit Gabrielle d'une voix râpeuse. Elle repoussa Xena gentiment sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une larme solitaire suivait son chemin le long de sa joue. Les yeux de Gabrielle s'embrouillèrent quand elle réalisa à quel point Xena s'autorisait à être vulnérable. "Je t'aime, Xena." dit-elle en se penchant pour goûter cette larme trop rare.  
"Je t'aime." La voix de Xena était à peine un murmure. Elle rapprocha Gabrielle d'elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur du corps tendre du barde contre le sien. Tout autant qu'elles voulaient renouveler leur passion et satisfaire l'autre, l'épuisement les submergea.

Le matin trouva les deux amantes toujours entremêlées l'une à l'autre. Xena regarda son précieux barde grommeler à propos de la lumière du soleil et se retourna, ce qui exposa son dos aux yeux de Xena. Incapable de résister, elle se pencha et déposa plusieurs baisers le long de l'épine dorsale de Gabrielle. Incapable de feindre plus longtemps le sommeil, Gabrielle se retourna avec un doux gémissement, son regard fixé sur les yeux noyés de désir de Xena. Ses yeux brûlaient du même désir quand elle attira Xena pour un baiser passionné

Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que la faim surpassât leur passion et les obligeât à sortir du lit. Gabrielle rapporta plus qu'assez de nourriture et de boissons, pendant que Xena payait pour deux nuits de plus. Aucune des deux ne s'inquiéta de voir une autre représentation.

 

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir (en anglais). On peut me joindre 'sur facebook'. Les commentaires sont plus qu'appréciés, tant qu'ils restent de bon goût.

Traduit par Fausta88, le 8 février 1999  
\--


End file.
